La chica que vino de un lugar inalcanzable
by Ero-Eli Kyouyama
Summary: e aqui un fic con la secuela de cuidando a yoh por un dia, no he podido hacerlo antes espero que os guste reviews plis n.n summary: unas chicas llegan a la pension en pero hay algo en ellas que es diferente de las demas siendo o no siendo una shaman ¿quie
1. Chapter 1

Eli: hola nOn

Len: ya volvió u.u

Eli: cálmate que esta vez no es un yaoi

Len: no juegues conmigo q ya sabes q no me gusta

Eli: si es verdad o.o

Horo: y como se llamara este fic O.o

Eli: pos no se me ocurre ningún nombre u.u

Horo: puedo leer un poco el guión

Eli: aquí tienes

Horo: Mm…….. Interesante ya se me ocurrió el nombre

Len: no y al final va a resultar que este piensa

Horo: mas que tu si ¬¬

Len: si ya y yo soy papa Noel ¬¬

Eli: comencemos el fic entonces n.nÛ horo por favor…

Horo: claro empecemos

**La chica que vino de un lugar inalcanzable**

Era un día pacifico tranquilo y sin ningún percance en la pensión en

-Hoto hoto devuélveme mi lanza- no hace falta decir quien fue u.u

Retracto lo dicho, era un día ruidoso en la pensión en, como siempre.

-"ese día, cuando me desmaye, vi algo no se que era, lo que llegue a ver era toda una explanada cubierta de hielo, también vi una chica congelada en un cubo de hielo pero no vi su cara, y había algo, al final de todo alcance a ver un enorme cubo de hielo, había congelado algo rojo, pero solo vi una pequeña parte"- reflexionaba yoh para sus adentros hacia 2 semanas se había desmayado, después de eso su actitud era algo rara se había vuelto un poco distante, y anna, preocupada pero sin demostrarlo, invito a todos los amigos de su prometido a su pensión los cuales llegaron casi todos al día siguiente.

-Hey salvajes entrad la comida esta hecha- dijo la fría anna todos volvieron al salón pero en ese instante…

Ding dong

-Ya voy yo- dijo levantándose la pelirosada

-Buenas tardes pequeña- se escucho desde la entrada una voz anciana

-Buenas tardes señora kino –dijo la pelirrosa haciendo una reverencia conduciéndola hasta el salón lugar en el que todos comían

-Hola abuelita n.n

-buenas tardes señora kino que se le ofrece- dijo respetuosamente pero con semblante frío la sacerdotisa

-anna vine a dejarte a tu cuidado a dos personas- dijo con el mismo semblante la abuela de yoh

- y a quien nos has traído abuela o.o – pregunto un curioso yoh mientras tenia los palillos en la boca y con la cara un poco inclinada hacia un lado haciendo que le quede una expresión kawaii en el rostro (n/a: esto es pa las fans de yoh xD) haciendo que automáticamente anna le mire por la pregunta que acaba de hacer y girase el rostro el cual lo tenia un poco sonrojado (n/a: y esto pa las fans de yoh por ana xD)

-he traído a tu hermano y a una alumna de tu madre

-esta loca señora como se le ocurre traer a hao devuelta – decía un iracundo len

-ten mas respeto por los ancianos niño- le grito la señora mientras le daba un bastonazo en la cara- además me he ocupado personalmente de reeducarlo

-señora kino tengo una duda, ¿esa alumna de la señora keiko es una miko, una sacerdotisa o un shaman?

-es todo lo que has dicho, ha sido entrenada desde pequeña para llegar a ser las tres cosas

-eso debe de ser muy duro a mi ya me cuesta ser miko- dijo mas para si que para los demás la pelirosada

-¡hey abuela no me dejes con estas maleta que pesan mucho!- se escucho el grito de hao desde la calle, una vez que entro se pudo apreciar al gran hao asakura con 5 maletas en cada mano y a una chica de su edad cargando el mismo numero de maletas- dejare las maletas aquí, tu también ai, dudo mucho que quieras estar cargándolas todo el rato

-como digas hao n.n- dijo la chica era de piel blanca, ojos marrones oscuros y pelo del mismo color, el cual le llegaba un poco mas abajo de los hombros, vestía con unos pantalones negros a la cadera con detalles marrones alrededor de la parte de arriba y en una de las piernas tenia dibujada una especie de plantas del mismo color y con una camisa escotada de color marrón oscuro medio claro y con unas cholas marrón oscuro y como complemento un collar de plata con el símbolo de hao (ya saben el circulo y la estrella dentro

-mira tu por donde esta la pandilla al completo- dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica el shaman del espíritu de fuego

-"señor dime he hecho algo mal para merecer este castigo"- pensaba el pequeño lyserg algo traumado

- siento haber irrumpido así en su casa joven asakura, mi nombre es ai sasaki mucho gusto, espero que nos llevemos bien n.n

-no te preocupes no hay problema n.n y llámame yoh mucho gusto

-hola de nuevo hermanito

-hola hao n.n ya sabes hermano mi casa es tu casa, pero como vea que vuelves a tus antiguos hábitos haré que annita te castigue jijijiji y créeme que sus castigos no son nada buenos T.T

-bien y cuales serán nuestros cuartos anna- pregunto sin rodeos hao cansado ya de estar con aquellos "shamanes de pacotilla" como el los llamaba

-tamao guíales- dijo anna sin esperar mucho, después de eso la señora kino se despidió dejando a los jóvenes en el salón como antes de ellos haber llegado

-si señorita anna, síganme por favor- una vez que se instalaron los nuevos inquilinos bajaron al comedor, allí se hicieron las presentaciones y llego una inesperada noticia a los amigos del mas joven de los asakura

- no pensé conocerlo tan pronto joven tao, creí que nos conoceríamos mas adelante n.n

-a que te refieres- dijo alzando una ceja elegantemente y cruzando sus brazos en su pecho

-¿como? ¿Todavía no se lo han dicho? Entonces déjeme presentarme como es debido, soy ai sasaki la futura esposa del heredero de la dinastía tao- dijo dejando a mas de uno con el ojo cuadrado y a hao riéndose de la cara de todos

-¡ESO ES IMPOSIBLE!- grito un enfadado len haciendo que todos menos los nuevos inquilinos y anna diesen un paso atrás

-ya veo con que me toco un esposo amargado u.u pues permítame decirle que a mi no me hace mucha gracia este compromiso solo lo cumplo porque le debo mucho a la familia asakura

-¡¿POR QUE NO ME ABISARON ANTES!

-yo diría que por su carácter mas que nada, ahora que lo pienso necesito algo de ropa, horokeu, pilika, tamao podríais acompañarme al centro comercial n.n

-¡por supuesto! "esta chica me cae bien"- dijo feliz la peliazulada

-señorita anna…

-puedes ir si quieres tamao- dijo anna sin perder su actitud

-yo no voy, solo queréis que os haga de burro de carga ¬¬

-yo decía que viniese porque necesito la opinión de un chico nada mas o.o

-entonces vale

-¡EY QUE TODAVIA NO HEMOS TERMINADO!- grito len asqueado porque se trataba el tema de su compromiso como si nada

-entonces pongámonos en marcha- dijo una sonriente ai mientras se levantaba haciendo que los demás también lo hicieran

-¡MALDITA ESTUPIDA NO ME IGNORES!

-hablaremos de este tema cuando se encuentre mas relajado mientras tanto tómese un te y váyase a dormir o lo que le de la real gana pero a mi no me moleste y otra cosa- dijo mientras se acercaba a el y le dedicaba el semblante mas frío habido y por haber, en esto que le agarra de la camisa elevando al tao en el aire y lo empuja fuera de la casa, haciendo que se de un golpe con un árbol- ¡A MI NO ME VUELVA A LLAMAR ESTUPIDA EN SU MALDITA VIDA!- le grito al tao el cual se encontraba en el suelo atrayendo la chica así las miradas de incredulidad y espanto de casi todos ya que solo uno se reía sin parar (léase hao) - ¿nos vamos? n.n

-que cambio de humor mas rápido dios-dijo incrédulo horo- mejor vayámonos

(En el centro comercial)

-oye ai, tamao y yo queremos ver unos vestidos que tal si nos vemos después

-ok, nos encontraremos en la cafetería n.n, vamos horo- después de hacer unas compras horo y ai estaban en la cafetería tomándose unos batidos

-oye horo se nota que tu eres de confianza n.n

-yo si un poco si n.nÛ

- se que si quieres puedes guardar un secreto aun tengas que guardarlo a costa de tu vida

-pues la verdad si ya me ha pasado algo así algunas veces

- lo sabia n.n

-¿Qué? O.o

-sabia que había escogido al indicado para guardar mi secreto n.n – dijo mientras miraba a una pareja que había cerca de ellos y cerraba los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios lo cual dejo un poco confundido a horo horo

-mi no entender o.o

-jijiji n.n veras….

**Continuara…**

Eli: ya esta n.n

Horo: que poco o.oÛ

Eli: es el prologo u.uÛ

Len: que idea loca se te habrá ocurrido ahora u.u

Eli: weno ahora que estamos quiero decir que esto es una secuela de mi fic cuidando a yoh por un día n.n x si las dudas

Horo: al menos ten el detalle de contestar los reviews de ese fic no o.ô

Eli: a eso iba u.u weno adelante con los reviews nOn

**Uzume Arisawa: **gracias por tu review espero que la continuación te guste ya nos hablamos ok n.n hasta luego nOn

**ire yamichii: **gracias por tu review reconozco que no me salio tan largo como esperaba estoy de acuerdo con lo que dices sobre que es digno de ver a anna siendo cariñosa ojala y en el anime sea así u.u (deseo imposible de realizar claro u.u) este será mas largo espero que te guste chao n.n

**yo-chan1: **gracias por tu review,como dices, el otro es muy corto espero que este te guste lo tenia en mente desde hace mucho tiempo pero no he podido desarrollar la idea espero que este fic te guste bye n.n

**An.na-Yan: **gracias por el reviewintentare seguir tu consejo y espero que la continuación sea de tu agrado hasta otra n.n

**haru raven: **aquí tengo la continuación tal y como lo pediste pero será un poco diferente a lo que me pediste espero que te guste saludos n.n

Eli: weno eso es todo y espero vuestros reviews por favor n.n hasta otra nOn


	2. Chapter 2

Eli: e vuelto nOn

Horo: te tardaste en demasía ¬¬

Len: acaso querías hacerte la interesante ¬¬

Eli: tu te callas rentado he estado muy ocupada

Len: claro y yo soy chica ¬¬

Eli: tu que vas a saber entupido ¬¬

Horo: desde cuando estos dos se pelean así O.o ni modo empieza el fic ya u.u

**Cap. 2 el secreto y la chica que vino de un lugar igual pero diferente**

-veras….-comento mientras dejaba su extraña posición- yo no soy de aquí n.n

-¿no eres de Japón acaso eres de España o algo así? O.o- pregunto un poco confundido el shaman de hokkaido

-que va me refiero a que no soy de este planeta n.n –dice intentando que su amigo no mal piense

-eres extraterrestre!- grito horo haciendo que todos voltearan a mirarlos mecánicamente

-hay pero que tonterías dices jajajaja n.nÛ no como tanto como para que me llames así n.nÛ además tu comes mas que yo n.n –obviamente no logrando su cometido anterior y haciendo que todos vuelvan a sus asuntos- no grites por favor u.u, ay dios va a ser muy difícil de explicar u.u

-entonces que eres O.o

-soy una especie de espectro n.n y ni se te ocurra gritar otra vez

-jeje n.nÛ lo siento pero entonces no deberías tener un cuerpo material o.oÛ eres un espectro y ellos no lo tienen….

-déjame explicarte… veras yo soy un espectro, vivo en el corazón de una persona fría y estoy ahí para intentar hacer que vuelva a ser calida o, si no lo ha sido nunca que empiece a serlo, pero me di cuenta de que ahí dentro no podría conseguir nada por eso me escape de su cuerpo cuando esa persona tuvo un arranque emocional y aparecí en izumo, le conté esto a la señora kino y a hao el cual me dio este colgante para que mi cuerpo se pueda materializar

-y que pasaría si esa persona es calida de nuevo (n/a: ¡milagro! Horo entendió ¬ esto no se da siempre…)

-pues si yo estoy en su cuerpo desapareceré, mas si estoy en el mundo humano cuanto mas tiempo este aquí mas humana seré pero solamente podré serlo completamente si el corazón al que custodio se permite volver a sentir

-y a que corazón custodias O.o

-para ti quien es la persona mas fría que vive en la pensión n.n

-pues len y anna

-y cual se pasa mas de frío o.o

-anna por supuesto n.n

-ya te contestaste tu mismo n.n

-imposible O.O vienes del cuerpo de anna, entonces permíteme decirte que no vas a lograr tu cometido u.u

-a mi nadie me vence y en este tema menos -.o

-oye y ese collar te lo puedes quitar O.o

-no n.n si lo hago volveré a ser un espíritu sin cuerpo…. Y entonces si que no lo lograre

-oye que hacías antes O.o

-eing? O.o

-antes cerraste tus ojos y sonreíste un poco ¿que estabas haciendo?

-alimentándome n.n

-ahora si que me confundí

-es simple xD soy una persona que ha vivido de los sentimientos así que es normal que me alimente de ellos pero cuando sea humana no me volverá a pasar eso n.n

-ammmm o.oÛ

-¡hermanito, ai-chan vamonos!

-se nos han adelantado xD ¿nos vamos?

-si vamonos n.n – dijo asintiendo mientras dejaba el dinero en la mesa de los dos batidos

-por cierto no se lo digas a nadie por favor- le rogó la chica

-tranquila no lo diré n.n oye y lo de len O.o

-coartada n.n

-chica lista o.oÛ

Una vez se dirigieron a la pensión vieron que hao asakura estaba esperándolos fuera un poco molesto

-haito que te pasa o.o – le pregunta la chica con mucha confianza haciendo que los demás den un brinco pensando en que en cualquier momento la chica seria abrasada en las llamas del espíritu del fuego por ese apelativo mas ese momento no llego

-te tardaste ¬¬ no habrás dicho nada verdad ¬¬ - pregunto molesto el shaman de fuego mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-solo a uno n.n- le dice alegremente haciendo que el shaman se enfurezca un poco mas

-¡estas loca cierto si anna se entera puedes estar segura de que nos matara! A quien se lo dijiste- dijo esto a regañadientes mientras tamao y pilika entraban a hurtadillas para no sufrir la ira del shaman

-a horo el me inspira confianza y se que no lo dirá ¬¬ eres muy desconfiado ¬¬- le dice en tono reprochador

-si claro mírame no mas soy el rey de la desconfianza ¬¬- le dice con mucho sarcasmo en la voz

-y ahora que te paso no es para tanto como para que estés asi o.ô, horo mejor entra creo que esto no será bonito u.u

-si creo que yo sobro aquí n.nÛ dame las bolsas yo las dejare en tu cuarto

-gracias n.n y no mires nada que no te interese ¬¬

-tranquila no soy asi n.nÛ- y dicho esto entra en la pensión

-¡hey tu sal!-grita hao y después de esto sale una chica de cabellera castaña y ojos negros profundos de piel bronceada vestida con un kimono blanco con detalles en dorado y al final unas flores de cerezo en dorado, llevaba un collar exactamente igual al de ai- ella proviene del corazón de len salio cuando se len se enfado por el ataque que recibió de parte tuya no sabes lo que he sufrido para esconder su presencia ¬¬

-uish creo que me pase o.oÛ y ¿como te llamas? n.n

-mi nombre es kaori tsukatani mucho gusto- dice sonriendo mientras hace una reverencia

-y que misión tienes aquí O.o

-técnicamente tenemos la misma n.n ablandar los corazones de nuestros amos aunque será un poco difícil u.u- dice mientras se le cruza una idea por la cabeza- ¡ya se! ¿Porque no nos ayudamos mutuamente? asi seria mucho mas fácil n.n

-¡ahora no solo tengo que lidiar con un gruñón sino con dos!

-haito porfa venga que te ayudo si quieres en los problemas amorosos que puedas tener en un futuro porfaaaa- dice mientras hace un puchero- psss ayúdame tu también kaori- dicho y hecho las dos estaban suplicándole- ¡porfaaaaaa!

-esta bien vosotras ganáis ù.ú

-yupi!-chillaron las chicas mientras saltaban

-que es todo este escándalo- mal rollo anna los había oído y salio a la calle para ver el porque del escándalo-¿y tu quien eres? o.ô-dijo obviamente refiriéndose a kaori

-eeeh…..ahhhh…êtto….veras anna ella es…. ¡la prometida de hao! ¡Si eso! n.n-dijo dejando a los otros dos muy atónitos- es una shaman que acaba de llegar, los prometieron hace poco y me preguntaba si se podía quedar n.nÛ _"por los pelos"-_ dijo mientras pensaba esto ultimo

-¡como que mi prometida!-grito hao pero obviamente no le hicieron caso xD

-puede quedarse pero tendrá que ayudar en la casa ¬¬ - y dicho esto entro de nuevo en la pensión

-por si no me oyeron repito lo que dije ¬¬…. ¡como que mi prometida! ò.ó

-ya no te enfades haito no se me ocurrió otra cosa porfa no te enojes-dijo poniendo de nuevo un puchero

-esta bien pero no dormirá en mi habitación

-por mi bien total solo vine para poder volverme humana de una vez por todas no creo que luthien aya estado muy bien en el cuerpo de len u.u

-¿quien es luthien? O.o- pregunto ai un poco confundida

-es mi espíritu acompañante n.n-y dicho esto salio un hada la cual se poso en el hombro de kaori, su pelo era rubio, de ojos azules, las alas eran transparentes y llevaba un vestido azul celesta asta los pies

-_"buenas tardes" _n.n- oyeron los que estaban fuera de la pensión

-ay que linda n.n pero esa voz que oí en mi mente de quien era O.o

-tu también la oíste ai? O.o creí que fui el único o.o

-_"soy luthien es que me comunico telepáticamente"_ n.n

-anda que lista n.n pues el mío es un chico- y dicho esto aparece un chico detrás de ai de camisa verde y pantalón marrón con zapatos marrones pelo castaño oscuro y ojos castaño claro de piel blanca pero no muy pálida

-buenas tardes mucho gusto mi nombre es Manuel- dice mientras hace una reverencia

-hay algo que no me explico chicas, si vosotras vivíais en el corazón de anna y len como es posible que seáis shamanes O.o

-porque estos son los espíritus de las personas que fueron importantes alguna vez en la vida de nuestros amos n.n

-ammmm es un poco raro pero… que demonios dime una sola cosa que no sea rara en este sitio -.-Û

-es cierto xD- rieron las chicas mientras hao se les unía y entraban a la pensión

-"este si que ha sido un día muy raro"- pensaba ai mientras se iba hablando a su habitación con kaori

**Continuara….**

Bien chicos no tengo tiempo para contestar reviews ya los contestare en otra ocasión espero que les haya gustado este cap. En el próximo habrán muchas sorpresas ya lo veréis matta ne!


End file.
